The Workplace Romance Conundrum
by jontat83
Summary: Stuart and Denise had a moment between them at Sheldon and Amy's wedding. Was it just a one-off remark or perhaps something more? Will the fact they work together especially at a time when the business is flourishing perhaps put a stop to anything happening between them?
1. Chapter 1

**The Workplace Romance Conundrum**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or anything TBBT related.

 **One of the fascinating things I took from the Season 11 finale was the moment Denise and Stuart had. It has me wondering what might happen between them In Season 12 of the show if Denise does become a recurring character and a possible relationship that might begin between the two of them. In terms of the story, I do not know how many chapters I will end up with or where the story will go, the plan will be to keep the chapters much shorter than the other stories I have done and perhaps more simpler involving mainly two characters. If there is some demand for it then I might try and plan some more chapters out, if not then I'll probably try to conclude in say two or three chapters.**

 **So on to the story and I hope you like it:**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

The reception at the Athenaeum had been going on for a number of hours now, the wedding toasts and meals were over and now the music was starting to play towards the bottom end of the large dining room which had a dance floor. Lady in Red by Chris De Burgh was playing in the background as Sheldon and Amy were dancing in the center of the floor, the majority of the guests entranced and either smiling or wiping away tears as they were watching the newly married couple take their first dance.

Over at one of the tables Stuart was finishing what was left of his meal, he was always hungry and made he sure he ate everything. It was an old habit from when times were a lot harder when the store was not doing as well and he was struggling to find a roof over his head. Back then sometimes he didn't know when he was going to get his next proper meal. But his store was now doing well, he had a good home thanks to his friends Howard and Bernadette and most recently he had met Denise.

Denise, wonderful Denise he thought. She is a real asset to the store he thought to himself, she knows her stuff, has a real passion for comics and is great with the customers but is there something else there? Stuart's brain was trying to process what Denise had said to him at the ceremony as they were waiting for Sheldon and Amy to tie the knot. 'You are so hot' she said right? Stuart started to mull over the comments and shook his head, no it was just my knowledge of the Star Wars franchise he thought to himself, she's just as much of a Star Wars fan as I am and she was just impressed that I knew all that stuff, it must just be that. Or maybe I was just sweating profusely and she noticed?

Stuart looked over at Denise to his right, she had finished her meal and had a glass of white wine in her hand. She was smiling watching Sheldon and Amy dancing away and seeing other couples start to take to the floor and join them.

"So, have you had a good time?" asked Stuart.

Denise looked over at Stuart and smiled "Yes I did, thank you. How about you?"

"Free food and good company with friends? Yes, I have" he replied with a smile on his face.

Denise with the wine glass in her hand started to sway to the music and hum along, she looked at the dance floor now which was really starting to fill up.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked him.

Stuart nervously started messing with his collar and bow tie, at that moment it felt so tight like it was going to suffocate him.

"I… I don't think that will be a good idea. I have flat feet so I can't dance and anyway I'll just end up crushing yours" he replied looking slightly redden.

"Come on!" she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out his chair and towards the dance floor. Stuart had no choice in the matter all he could emit was a squeak as he was forced on to the dance floor.

The music changed and another slow number filled the room, the rest of the couples carried on dancing. Denise placed Stuart's arm around near the small of her back as she placed her hand near his shoulder, with her other hand she grabbed his hand and held it tight. They moved along with the music slowly with Stuart awkwardly trying not to stand on her feet.

"See you can do it" she said smiling.

"I'm trying" he replied, Stuart's face still red and looking around to see if people were looking at them as they danced. Nobody was looking at them, they were with their partners dancing away to the music.

They danced away and then carried on as the next song played, Stuart started to look more comfortable and more graceful with his movements. When the other wasn't looking they took brief glances at each other and smiled. Neither of them saw the other looking but both could feel there was something there as they danced, some kind of spark.

"It's getting really hot in here" said Stuart as they stopped dancing and he wiped his brow.

"Yes, it is" Denise replied. "Shall we go outside for some fresh air?" she asked him.

"Let's" he answered with almost a sound of relief in his voice.

The two of them made their way outside to the cool air outside the stuffy venue. It was early evening, it was starting to go dark but there was still some light, there was a nice cooling breeze outside that was most welcome to both Denise and Stuart as they were standing near the entrance to the Athenaeum and the surrounding car park. Tall palm trees and some beautiful trellises with plants in full bloom nearby.

"That's much better" said Stuart as he loosened his red and striped bow tie and breathed in the fresh cool air with a deep breath.

"Yes" replied Denise as she too was enjoying the cool breeze.

There was a period of silence as they both looked around the campus taking in the stunning views. Again both of them took glances at each other when the other wasn't looking, as soon as eye contact was almost made the other quickly looked away.

"So, we have that delivery on Monday. Got some Avengers Infinity War figurines coming in" Stuart said excitedly.

Denise smiled and nodded but said nothing.

"I was thinking maybe we can put some kind of display up for them, maybe you had some ideas on how best we can do that?" he said.

Denise again smiled but said nothing. She acknowledged that she had heard him but she looked like she was in deep thought about something else like she was distracted.

"I was thinking maybe 200 dollars for the…" Stuart stopped suddenly as Denise moved closer and suddenly kissed him. The force of the kiss jolted him back a little.

As they embraced Denise closed her eyes and Stuart soon followed, she gently took hold of his hand and held it perhaps to reassure him. Stuart gently touched her cheek with his other hand. It felt warm and nice Stuart thought to himself, he had forgotten what it was like to kiss a woman it had been such a long time. It felt like an eternity had passed them by when they finally parted and then they both smiled at each other. Still holding his hand Denise was about to say something when Stuart's expression suddenly changed, he let go of her hand and hurriedly walked away.

Denise watched him quickly walk away but said nothing, he didn't look back as he increasingly gained speed as he left the campus in the direction of the nearest taxi stand.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

It was Saturday morning in a small two bedroom apartment in Altadena just outside the city of Pasadena. Emily Carter was getting ready for work at a local gallery, she had to get the exhibits ready and on display ready for the week ahead. Emily lived with her roommate Denise, they met at University became best friends and they now lived together in Altadena as that was all they both could afford right now.

Emily heard some rustling noises in the kitchen, she put on her shoes grabbed her jacket and went to go and get some breakfast. As she entered the kitchen she saw Denise looking slightly worse for wear buttering a Cinnamon and Raisin bagel, she knew her best friend had been to a wedding yesterday and had come back late as she heard her struggle to open the front door during the early hours of the morning.

"You're up early, I didn't think I would see you until this afternoon" said Emily to her best friend and roommate.

Denise tried to answer her but her voice was so dry, so she took a took a sip of water from her glass on the table.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep" she said with a yawn.

Emily placed her jacket on the back of the empty chair at the small circular breakfast table. She then went over to the cupboards and grabbed a box of cereal, a bowl and finally grabbed a carton of milk out of the fridge. She then sat down with the cereal box in her hand and started to fill the bowl.

"How was the wedding?" asked an interested Emily.

Denise told her all about the wedding at the Caltech Athenaeum, the beautiful vows, the food and the party afterwards.

"Oh my God, did you get Mark Hamill's autograph!?" Emily asked excitedly. Emily like Denise was a big Star Wars fan, in fact that's kind of how they met at a Science Fiction club on the campus of UCLA.

"I did!" said Denise. "I also got him to sign a napkin for you" she smiled.

Denise went over to kitchen counter, picked up the napkin and gave it to her friend and then she sat back down in her chair. Emily read the autograph and screamed as she jumped out of her chair, doing a bit of a dance on the spot at the same time.

"Not so loud" said Denise laughing and holding her head at the same time after a late night and still feeling worse for wear.

"Sorry" said Emily. Emily went over and gave Denise a big hug, Denise gently reciprocated the hug by putting her arms around her.

Emily pulled back, smiled and sat back down in her chair. With her cereal bowl now full she started to pour the milk and picked up a spoon that was already on the table.

"So how was your date with Stuart?" she said as she took a bite of her cereal. Emily looked mischievously as she said that, she had been ribbing and teasing her best friend for a few days about going to the wedding as Stuart's plus one. Denise had insisted it was just as a friend and colleague, nothing more and Emily believed that.

Denise didn't reply she just looked down at her bagel and started playing with it in her hands moving it around on the plate.

"Do you want a coffee?" asked Denise suddenly "I am making myself one".

"Yes please" answered Emily.

Denise got up out of her chair, tied up her Spider-Man cartoon printed dressing gown and went over to the cupboard to get two cups. She then went over to the kettle to check the water level, there was already enough for two cups so she flicked the switch down on the electric kettle and stood there waiting for the water to boil. As this was going on Emily was hurriedly eating her cereal and watching her best friend, she could see something was not right and she didn't answer her question. She thought to herself something must have happened last night to see her best friend being so evasive.

After a few minutes Denise went back to the table and placed both cups filled with the hot coffee down. Denise and Emily took a sip of their coffee's and were silent.

"I… I think I messed up" said Denise finally responding to her best friend's question.

"What do you mean?" said Emily with some concern in her voice.

"I was having such a good time and the wedding was so beautiful" said Denise.

"But…?" asked Emily trying to get to the bottom of what was causing her best friend such distress.

"I… err… I kissed Stuart" said Denise looking down at the cup in her hand as she said it.

Emily heard the news and was taken aback. Not because she didn't agree with that action or make any judgements as she didn't know Stuart really, as she had only met him once before. But she didn't know her best friend had feelings for Stuart. She had never mentioned him in that way coming back from work or when they were hanging out.

"Ok, I didn't know you had feelings for Stuart. I mean you never mentioned him in that kind of way, just that he was a good boss and you enjoyed working there" said a somewhat surprised Emily.

"Neither did I. Maybe I was just caught up in the event? Or maybe I drank too much wine?" said Denise.

"Hold on. You are both single right? So why is it a big issue?" Emily asked her friend.

"He's my boss" said Denise.

"So?" repeated Emily.

"He's my boss. Look he didn't take it all that well" added Denise.

"What do you mean?" asked a curious Emily interested in the details.

For a good ten minutes Denise explained what happened leading up to the kiss, the actual moment it happened and then Stuart fleeing the scene.

"So it will be awkward on Monday when you go in. But I am sure if you just talk it out you can both brush it off as just the wine or the occasion, unless…" said Emily.

"Unless what?" asked Denise.

"Denise, do you have feelings for Stuart?" asked Emily.

"He's a friend and a great boss" answered Denise.

"You know that's not what I meant" said Emily.

"Look I don't know. I mean it's possible yeah, I thought there might have been something there between us, but he ran off Em!" said Denise with disappointment and some anger in her voice.

Emily took a sip of her coffee and looked at her best friend, she felt sad seeing her upset and confused about the whole dilemma she was facing.

"Right, so what's the plan?" asked Emily.

"The plan is you hand me that newspaper over there and I look for a new job..." said a despondent Denise.

"Don't be silly. I know you have only been working there for a few weeks but you keep telling me how much you love working there" said Emily.

"I do love working there. But if it's going to be too awkward I may have to leave" said Denise.

Emily looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, finished her cereal and took a final sip of her coffee. She then got up out of the chair, picked up her jacket and went to get her handbag from the shelves near the front door.

"I need to get going, the bus will be here soon. Look, please don't do anything hasty right now, we will talk about this more when I get back later this afternoon. We can go out for a meal tonight and discuss it then" said Emily trying to reassure her best friend that they will come up with a way of fixing this.

"Ok, I'll see you later" said Denise still looking at the jobs pages of the newspaper.

Emily looked at her best friend and then left the apartment. A sad looking Denise still looking at the newspaper kept turning the pages.


End file.
